The sassy one
by symmetryfreak
Summary: When a new black blood enters the special zone Zelman is intriuged by her guts. His job is to find out all useful information about this new girl. Little does he know that they are both connected and that he knows more about her passed then he realizes.


(Zelman POV)

"Lord Zelman can I come in?" Sayuka asked from behind the door.

"Yes you may." I sighed.

"I have a letter from Sei for you and I have your report." The blushing assistant said.

"Very well. Place the letter on the table and give me your report." I sighed nothing interesting has happened in a while.

"Well I have been given word that a new black blood has entered the special zone. We don't have much on her, but we do have a description of her. Our sources say that the new black blood is an average height curly blonde with hazel eyes. What she seems to like to wear is t-shirts jeans sweatshirts and sneakers. It seems to me this girl has no sense of style." Sayuka said bitterly.

"Well can you tell me anything else that may be remotely interesting to me about her?" I asked getting boreder by the minoute.

_'ring ring, ring ring'_

"Hello? Yes... thank you... thank you... yup I'll let him know... Okay call me if you get anymore ionformation... Bye. Some more news has come." She said hesitantly.

"Is it about the girl?" I asked curious as to what it was.

"Yes Lord Zelman. It appears that this girl has defeated 2 of the coven members. Alex and Tom. They say that she used something that was like your eye ignite attack, but not quite." She said.

"Well is that so. Those 2 were our best fighters. I wander did she kill them?" I asked.

"No sir. She spared their lives giving them a warning. They said that she looked pretty tired after using her attack though." She said uncomfortably shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Well that was generous of her. If it were me I would've just killed them and got it over with. This girl has peeked my interests. I would like to have a meeting with her sometime." I smirked."Thank you for your report it was very aprectiated. You are dismissed."

With that the love struck assistant left me in the room with letter from Sei. I leaned over and took hold of the letter.

"What could Sei want now?" I asked myself.

_Zelman,_

_There will be a new black blood arriving soon. Her name is Paige Porter. She was from America. We have no idea what blood line she's from and we don't know very much about her. We will be meeting her soon then be sending her over to you. Your job is to find out what blood line she's from and any additional information that would be helpful. You must make sure that she doesn't get hurt and that you'll protect her. She may be useful in case of any more Koowlan attacks._

_~Sei_

Alright so there will be another black blood arriving in the special zone. Why do I have to be the one to babysit her? I needed some entertainment and soon.

"Hey. I have a job for you. I want you to find a black blood with this discription and bring her to me alright. She's an average height curly blonde, hazel eyes, and is wearing a t-shirt, sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. It shouldn't be to hard to find someone like that. Ask Alex and tom what colors she's wearing they had a run in with her earlier. Yes they did loose as well. Thank you." I hung up the phone and waited for the fun to begin.

(Paige POV)

"Alright I'll let you guys live just to be nice. It's a rare ocation that I'm nice so don't take that for granted. Alright bye boys." I said exauhsted from my fight. That one attack really did me in for it. I continued to walk down the road wearing my hood up so I don't get fried. That wouldn't be good. I walked around for a while."That compromiser lady told me I didn't have to meet with Sei until after dark sop I have the chance to go site seeing."

After wandering around aimlessly for a few hours I noticed that I was being followed. I really hoped that I wasn't because I wouldn't be able to hold off another attack in my condition unless they were weaker then the other 2. After being followed for a few more blocks my suspictions were proven correct. In a try to get them off my tail I turned down an allyway. Oops wrong turn this took me to a dead end. My persuers were right around the corner and I wouldn't be able to run away while they were so close. My persuers finally made to they enterence of the allyway and made their way towards me.

"Now what does ugly1 and ugly2 want with me." I said probably not helping my situatuion.

"We just want you to come with us girly. We've had orders to come and get you." They said smugly.

"And who gave you those orders?" I asked playing innocent.

"Don't worry you'll meet him soon enough. Hey Jack this girl doesn't look as big and tough as they made out." the one on the right said.

"Ya infact Steven she looks sorta like a punk girl, but like one of those cutesy ones. Especially with that black belly shirt and blue hoodie." Jack snickered.

"Ah you hoo I'm still here and I don't appricitate being classified as a type of barbie doll. So your boss is a guy then." I said leaning back on the wall.

"Ya, but like I said don't worry we'll bring you to him. It might not be pleasently, but we never had orders to bring you unharmed." They smirked showing their fangs.

"Eww you're even uglier when you smile. Put back on your masks." I said antagonizing them. I guess this made them angry since one of them lunged at me. I dodged him and kicked him in the gut causing him to caugh up blood. The second one came at me as the other was getting up so I punched him in the face knocking him out as his buddy grabbed me by the arm. This gave me the perfect opertunity to grab his arm and shove him up on the wall."Now you're going to tell me who told you to jump me and I'll go there on my own."

"Zelman Clock! Please just let me live." The man begged.

"Oh Zelman Clock. You mean the ledgendary Zelman Clock. This should be interesting. Now should I let you go or should I turn you to ash." I said pushing his head harder against the wall."I suppose I'll let you live since you gave me my information."

I let the man go and began to walk off.

"Don't look so weak now, now do I!" I yelled behind me. I now had some buisness to deal with before y meeting with Sei. I now had an unexpected meeting with Zelman Clock. I walked around until I came to the hous of darkness. I walked up to the door and didn't feel like knocking so I just kicked it in walking inside. I heard the click click of someone wearing heals comeing quickly.

"Hey you, you can't dp that. You don't have an appointment." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw my old friend Sayuka standing there dumbfounded.

"Now Sayuka when did I ever need an appointment." I said with a smug look.

"Paige is that really you?" She asked taking a step closer.

"Hey I'm the only one you know that would kick in a door for no apparent reason. Of course it's me." I said hugging my old friend.

"It's been so long, but you haven' changed a bit. Are you here to see Lord Zelman?" She asked looking me up and down.

"Of course I wouldn't change I'm a vampire, but I see you have. How old are you now like in your twenties. Ya I'm here to see your "lord"." I said putting air quotes around lord.

"Then right this way." She said leading me down a dark hallway until we came across a pair of big double doors.

"Hey Sayuka I'm gonna make a big enterance. Watch this." I said as I lifted my foot. I kicked the door hard enough to open it, but not to break it and walked in. As soon as I stepped in the doors shut behind me. I looked around and saw a figure sitting on a shape I made out to be a couch, but couldn't really tell since it was too dark with no lights."Hey nice place you got here, but would it kill ya to turn on a light or 2."

"Alright. That was quite an enterance there. I can honestly say that I've never had anyone kick in my door to request an audiance." said a young looking red headed kid wearing a black and gray track suit with a black beanie, and red sneakers sitting on a red couch as a few lights came on."I've been expecting you."

"Oh really now. What tipped me off the sound of your doors being kicked in or the moment I actually stepped foot in the room, and if I'm not mistaken then you're the one that wanted an audiance with me. Another thing why did you send your goons after me. Were you to lazy to get your skinny ass off that couch or do you always have your henchmen do your dirty work for you." I said actually a little pissed.

"Oh you're sassy." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Excuse me for not likeing being jumped twice in one day. Now explain yourself." I demanded.

"I am Zelman Clock other wise known as-" He said before I inturupted him.

"Oh cut the crap! We both know you don't care about formal introduction so I'm not going to bother telling you my name. I want you to explain yourself on why you had your fugly ass goons jump me after they stalked me!" I demanded again. With this he jumed off of his couch and was looming over me.

"I would watch the way you talk to me. I don't think you know who I am." He said glaring at me.

"Oh I know exactly who you are Zelman Clock. Crimson eyed Zelman. The last member of the ledgendary warior Ashuras' blood line. Frankly I don't care what your title is I'll talk to you whatever way I please. Just because you're 800 years old and much older then me doesn't win you any scores in my book. You're still a bratty little punk with no respect as to how to treat a lady. I am not one to sucome to anyones will unless given a good reason to even then I'll things my way and ain't you or anybody else gonna stop me." I said glaring right back.

"You really don't want me as your enemy you bitch." He said not backing down.

"Frankly I don't care who I have as an enemy that just means one more person to add to the haters fan club. Now get out of my face." I said pushing him back. Then he did something unexpected he started laughing.

"You have some guts. Do you have a death wish or something." He said sitting back on his couch.

"Possibly. Whats' it matter to you anyway." I said leaning against the door.

"Here have a cola and sit. It doesn't really matter to me, but if you keep up the way you talk to people then you'll die an early death." He said throwing me a coke. I began to laugh and sat down on the couch across from him.

"You know you're really something. This was a rather uniqe visit. I usualy don't get into fights when I show up for a meeting. Well it was nice chatting with you, but I don't think we'll be seeing eachother anytime soon." I said walking out. I opened the door and there stood a scared looking Sayuka."Hey Sayuka see I told you there was nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself. Well I've gotta go I have a meeting with Sei and really shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Bye. Hopefully we can talk sometime." She called after me before I left. I arrived at the tower with minoutes to spare and walked up to the meeting room. Sei was waiting there patiently.

"Hey Sei how are you?" I asked as I sat across from him.

"I'm fine and how are you Paige?" He asked smileing.

"Oh you know same old same old. Picking fights with powerful people. You know being my normal self. And how are you Cain?" I asked looking at the elderly vampire sitting beside Sei.

"You're such a child. You'll never change will you, but I suppose I'm doing alright. Who'd you pick a fight with this time?" He asked with a sigh.

"Some red head. It was fun messing with him. So I was told that you had assigned me a house." I said leaning back.

"Why yes we have. You'll be staying in the house of darkness. With Zelman Clock." Sei said.

"Whay! No way. I was just there. There is no way in hell that I'm going back there." I said shocked.

"So he's the one you picked a fight with? That was reckless of you." Cain exclaimed.

"Well it wasn't my fault! He had his goons jump me." I said defensively.

"It doesn't matter you're going to be staying with Zelman Clock weather you like it or not." Cain demanded.

"But, Sei!" I winned.

"He's right. This is the righht choice for you."Sei agreed with Cain.

"Alright fine, but don't tell him that it's me. I want to... surprise him." I said with a smirk.

"Alright, well you aught to be on your way." Sei said dismissing me.

"Alright see ya guys later." I called as I walked out. I wanted to kick in some more of his doors.

(Zelman POV)

She left and Sayuka came in.

"I see you know her. How is it that you became aquainted with such a girl?" I asked.

"Yes my Lord. I have known her for quite some time. She and I are old friends. We met in school when I was younger. I apologize for her rudness." The assistant said ambarassed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Sayuka she was very interesting indeed. She is quite the sassy one though. Someone aught to teach her some maners." I smirked showing off my fangs.

"Yes my lord." She said looking down.

"Sayuka you are dissmissed." I said waving her away.

"Yes my lord." She said walking. out. A little whiles later my phone began to ring.

"Yes... She's on her way... Excellent... I'll be expecting her then... Thank you." I said to Sei. A few minoutes the same girl came kicking in my door again."Did you forget something?"

"Oh shut up it seems that I'll be living with you. Seis' request. I suppose I should introduce myself then. I am Paige Porter I am from an unknown blood line and my being changed was a meer accident." She said sitting down on the couch she was earlier.

"Oh really this should be interesting. I've already gotten a sneak peak at your personality. How was it that your changing was an accident?" I asked intruiged.

"Is that really any of your damn buisness." She said putting her feet up on my coffe table.

"No I suppose not. I have a feeling that with you living here nothings ever going to be dull." I said with a smirk.

"Well I aint here for your entertainment." She said walking out."I'll have Sayuka show me my room."

The next few weeks went by fast and things were never dull. She continual tried picking fights with members of the coven, but under my orders were told not to fight her. They didn't seem to have a problem with that what with all the rumors and stories about her beating Alex and Tom. I never witnessed her ever drink from the blood bags provided and she seemed to try and stear clear of me as much as possible. This week seemed be a particularly bad week as she had decided to go for a walk. Since I had orders to protect her I had to follow her(I wasn't really that bothered since I was wandering where she was going). She walked down a couple of streets and I could tell she could tell she was being followed, but not by me. By a group of members of the coven that hadn't noticed me. She soon began to run and I took a few short cuts and was easily infront of her. She was being slow probably from the lack of blood she's been drinking the past few weeks. I hid in an ally as her persuers began to get closer. As she passed me I grabbed her and held her mouth shut while they passed. That's when the unexpected happened. She bit down on my hand, but wasn't using her fangs. She soon drew blood as I tried to shake her off my hand.

(Paige POV)

I ran from my persuers knowing ai was definatly in no shape to fight. I wasn't going to get luck this time. As I ran someone grabbed me and pulled me into an ally putting their hand over my mouth. As they passed by I panicked and bit down hard on their hand. They struggled to get me off, but I soon drew blood. The flavor of their blood filled my mouth and realized I had tasted this once before.

(Flash back)

I was running from my persuers as they chased me down the crowded Manhaten streets. It was dark out so the only light that came was from the street lights. I didn't know what they wanted so I ran. I was pulled into a dark allyway as a hand flew over my mouth. The men passed by and I began to struggle. I bit down hard on the persons hand as they cringed from the pain. I continued to bit down harder until I drew blood. It didn't matter to me that it was blood so I swallowed it and they soon loosened their grip on me. I realeased their hand and ran. I began to feel a burning sensation in my throaght like an unquenchable thirst. As I passed by someone I had the uncontrolable urge to bite them and suck their blood. I made to another ally, but I couldn't control myself I grabbed the nearest person and began to drink their blood. When I was finished I felt powerful, and panicky. I wondered how this could have happened and why I had done that. I was some freak and couldn't go home now. I was 16 at the time.

(End of flash back)

This was the same man as the one that night the night I was turned. I released their hand and backed up on the opposite wall. It was Zelman.

"Ow did you have to bite me." He said looking at his hand.

"Sorry I kinda panicked." I said nervously scratching my head. Oh no this cant be happening. I can't be part of Zemans' blood line. It isn't possible.

"What how would you be part of my bloodline?" He asked confused. Crap I forgot he can read my mind now.

"Ah never mind forgot I thought anything." I said nervously. Don't think about that night don;t think about that night.

"You do know that thinking to not think about something is the same as thinking about it." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up. It isn't possible. You couldn't have been in Manhattan 10 years ago." I said.

"Did you say Manhattan. Actually I was." He said giving me a suspictious look. Don't think about it... Crap I thought about it.

"Stay out of my head." I said.

"Oh so you meant that night. So you're the one that bit me that night. You like biting me now don't you. Your mind is fasinating." He said smirking.

"Stay out of my head." I told him.

"But your mind is so... interesting. Besides if you didn't want me to read your thoughts then you shouldn't have dranken my blood." He mocked.

"Oh shut up. Guess that means that you aren't the only member of your blood line after all." I smirked at him.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He asked grinning.

"Possibly. You just lost one of your titles." I smirked.

"Your point. It's just a title. It's not like it's important. So I see you've never been biten... Oh and you're a virgin. So interesting." He smirked.

"I was 16 at the time I was turned thank you very much! Of course I'm a virgin and as for being biten no one has ever gotten close enough to bite me." I said closing my eyes in emabarment. When I opened them He was right behind me arm around waist."Uh do you mind?"

"No not at all. You say no one has ever gotten close enough for them to bite you. I have." He smirked baring his fangs.

"Hey in my defense my eyes were closed and I wasn't paying attention." I said blushing slightly.

"Come on you can't tell me you don't honestly wonder what it feels like to be biten." He maock nipping my neck with his fangs.

"I can honestly say they don't and will never. Now let go of me."I said struggleing to get out of his grasp. He began to chuckle."What's so fucking funny!"

"You're lying to me. Have you forgotten that I can now for a temporary time tell if you're lying." He laughed.

"So what! I was never told that it was a law to always tell the truth. So what I was curious it don't mean nothin." I said still struggleing.

"I could be your first." He offered smirking.

"No way in hell. Let go of me before I yell rape." I said finally breaking free."Bastard."

"Awe now you're no fun." He whinned sarcastically.

"Now who ever told you I had to be fun." I said crossing my arms.

"I guess no one. I think we should probably get you home." He said grinning.

"How's about no." I said walking away. I felt myself get lifted up into the air and thrown over his shoulder.

"You're coming home with me." He said carrying me in the direction of the house.

"Bastard! Put me down! I'm warning you!" I yelled struggleing to get away once again.

"You can't do anything in your condition. I'm not afraid of you." He chuckled. After a while I finally gave up trying to get away and rest my chin in my hand and my elbow propped up on his back. I was bored.

"Bastard." I whispered.

"I heard that." He smirked. We finally reached the house and Sayuka tried to surpress a laugh.

"Paige did you try to get away?" She asked laughing.

"No! I was simply taking a walk when he showed up. Put me down!" I yelled once more.

"If you say so." He grinned. Right then he dropped me on the floor in his room.

"Ow what the hell I didn't say drop me." I said rubbing my head.

"Oh well." He smirked yet again."So I've noticed that you haven't been drinking the blood packs provided for you."

"Ya so." I said standing up.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said sitting on the other couch.

"You surely must be thirsty." He said holding a blood pack in his hands.

"No not at all." I said as my throat began to burn.

"You're lying again." He smirked as he sipped the blood pack.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said crossing my arms.

"I can tell that you're lying to me. All you have to do is ask for one and you'll get one." He grinned.

"I'm not asking you for anything." I said stubbornly.

"Oh come on it isn't that hard is it." He smirked. I got up and went to the door.

" Yes it is." I said going to open the door. The door wouldn't open."If you don't let me out I'll kick it down."

"That would be entertaining." He grinned taunting me with the blood pack. I turned toward the door and kicked it down stomping off to my room.

(Zelman POV)

It sure was fun messing with her today. Quite entertaining. She's so stubborn, but I made a dent in wat my mission was. I found out what blood line she was from. It's shocking that she's part of my blood line. I guess what she said was true about her being turned was an accident. I had nearly forgotten that night even happened. I helped that girl and she bit me. I guess I didn't realize that when she bit me she drank some of my blood. I suppose I have to let Sei know about this.

"Hey Sei... I found out what blood line she's from... Ya she's from mine... Ya it is surprising... Alright." I said talking to Sei.

It was still surprising that she was a virgin on both ends never has been biten. I think I should change that. I heard a bunch of crashing coming from a few doors down... Maybe when she calms down I will. I let a few days pass until I confronted her again. I walked up behind her and sat next to her.

"What the hell do you want Zelman." She asked sliding down to the other end of the couch.

"Oh do you have to be so mean. I just wanted to come make a deal with you."I smirked.

"No way in hell am I making a deal with you." She said and stormed off.

"I'll get her to make a deal with me sooner or later." I said as Alex came running up.

"Zelman it's Paige. Tom is beating her up. She tried to fight back, but it looks like she's gotten weaker from the last time she faught him." Alex said.

"And why is that my problem?" I asked bored.

"Because he's out for blood and wont stop until he's successfully killed her." He stated.

"Alright fine I'll go help her." I said standing up. He led me into the garden where I saw a gruesome sceen. She was all beat up and blood as she staggared around dodging his attaks the best she could as he circled her. Occationally she would attak throw a punh or something, but they never made it to him. Her movements gradually began to slow and he finally landed the ending blow. Though she was out cold he didn't look like he was going to let up on his attacks. As he wound back his arm to strike another blow I stepped in."Alright you won you don't need to kill the girl."

"I know I've won, but I must make sure she never crosses me again." He said grinning.

"Yay you beat up a girl who hasn't fed in atleast a month. Good for you. You should feel all high and mighty." I said picking her up and throwing her body over my shoulder. I walked away from the sceen and lay her on the couch in my office.

(Paige POV)

I woke up with a splitting headache on someones couch. I sat up and imidiately felt dizzy. That's when I noticed him sitting on the other couch.

"Aww what the hell am I doing here?" I asked.

"Tom beat the crap out of you and so you could heal in peace I placced you on the couch in my office." Zelman said with a smug look.

"It's not my fault." I said difensively.

"You're the one who decided not to feed in atleast a month." He pointed out.

"Again not my fault. Why would you care anyway?" I asked questionaly.

"Sure it's not. I don't really care, but I have to keep you alive. Sei wants you to be alive." He said dissmissingly.

"Sure he does... I'm leaving." I said standing up, but I imidiately fell back down.

"You need to regain your streangth." He said sipping a blood pack he retreived from the fridge.

"Oh ya and how am I supposed to do that. I'm not one to go out and hunt the humans... often." I said leaning ack on the couch after yet another failed attempt at standing.

"With some one these. If you want some all you need to do is ask." He smirked.

"Never." I said stubbornly.

"You just have to ask." He said taunting me with the blood pack. They were incredibly temting with the burning thurst I have aquired. I couldn't contain myself anymore.

"Fine. Can I have some?" I asked under my breath.

"What was that?" He teased.

"Can I have some?" I asked agian louder.

"Now is that how you ask." He said with mock disaproval.

"Can I please have some of those blood packs?" I spat out the question as if it were acid.

"Since you asked so nicely I suppose you could." He said tossing me a blood pack. Within secounds I drained it and he tossed me another. It went on like that until I finished about my 7th or 8th blood pack. I imidiately regained my streangth and felt as if I I could demolish a whole city(which I probably could if I really wanted to).

"There was that so hard to do?" He asked.

"Yes, yes it was." I said my thirst fulfilled.

"Lord Zelman they are here to see you." Sayuka said through the door.

"Alright let them in." He said looking at the door. In a secound I was in the darkest corner of the room so I could see who it was that came here. The door opened and 3 people came in as the door shut behind them. 1 was a man dressed in all red with a red pilgrim hat, another was a little blonde boy with blue eyes, and the last was a compromiser women. Zelman sat there with a smirk on his face as the compromisers eyes grew wide."You humans are very attracted to us vampires I feel it in the way you stare.'the compromisers eyes grew even wider.'It's writen all over your facde." He said again.

This shocked her and I sympathized for her embaracement. I came out of my corner and walked behind Zelman.

"Zelman stop your incessant flirting there's no need for it." I said bringin my fist down on his head.

"Ow that hurt! Did you have to hit me?" He asked as they stared in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry here does this make it better." I asked sarcastically bringing my fist down on his head again.

"Um... who are you?" The guy in the red hat asked.

"Do you want to get in a fight with me?" Zelman asked anger in his eyes.

"Sure thing, maybe I could teach you a lesson. Now shut up and stop flirting with random girls." I said bringing my fist down on his head again. I jumped over the couch and sat down next to Zelman."I'm sorry for his incompetince please sit."

"Oh- ok? Who are you exactly?" They asked again sitting down.

"Oh I'm Paige. Paige Porter. I'm relitively new here. And who might you be?" I asked smileing as if I hadn't just beat the ledgendary Zelman over the head without fear.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jiro Mochizoki, and this is Kataro my little brother, and this is Mimiko Kaseragi." The guy in the big red hat said.

"Cool. Nice sword you got there. I think I've heard of a sword like that before. Something about a guy in the Hong Kong krusade." I said poking his sword.

"Well that's because I'm the silver blade." He laughed.

"No way! You're the hero of the krusade. I heard all sorts of stories about you. Well it was nice meeting all of you. I better go and let you have your meeting with Zelman." I said amazed."Don't worry he's not as big as everyone makes him out to be."

I left them up to their devices. After a few minoutes I saw them leave and told them good bye. I was just getting comfortable in my room when Sayuka knocked.

"Paige may I come in?" She asked.

"Ya sure Sayuka." I said as she walked in."What is it?"

"The Lord Zelman would like to have a word with you." SHe said hesitantly.

"Awww what did I do now. I haven't gotten into any fights today... yet. What could ha possibly want." I said sitting up.

"He simply wants to talk to you as far as I know." She said smileing.

"Alright I'll go there... when I feel like it." I said laying back down.

"But he wishes to see you imidiately." she said paniked.

"Fine fine. Don't get all worried I'll go." I said standing up."But I will kick down his door."

With that I walked out of my room and down towards his office. I picked up my foot and was about to kick in the door when the door flew open.

"Looks like you've gotten smarter. I guess I did knock some sence into you." I said as the doors closed behind me."Look if this is about hitting you infront of your "guests" I'm not apologizeing. You can forget that idea."

"That is not why I asked you here." He said sitting on his couch.

"Good. Now what do you want." I said sitting on the other couch as he tossed me a coke.

"I have a preposition for you." He said grinning.

"That would include..." I said leaning back.

"A fight." He said.

"I guess I could accept if I know what the terms are things are getting a little dull around here." I said sipping the coke.

"Alright. The terms are this, you fight me and whoever looses has to do what the other says for 2 days." He said.

"Alright, but it can only be hand to hand combat otherwise we might burn down the house." I laughed.

"Then it's a deal." He grinned.

"Deal." I said laying down on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Perfect." He smirked. Right then I knew that I couldn't afford to loose."Our fight will be in an hour in the garden."

"Fine with me." I said walking out. The next hour I spent training for my fight. As the hour finished I walked out to the garden and thankfuly it was dark out so I wouldn't get fried. As I entered the garden he was standing there leaning against the wall waiting."I see you made it."

"Of course. Now are you ready." He said smirking.

"I was born ready." I said getting into fighting stance. In the next moment our fight had begun and we were circleing around eachother. He went for the first puch, but I ducked and kicked him in the stomach witch sent him into the wall.

"You have a powerful kick." He said spitting out his blood.

"I know." I said trying to punch him. Seconds before my fist hit him he was out of the way and behind me. He pushed me into the wall. I easily countered that by kicking his legs out from under him. He quickly regained his balance and swung at me. He missed by a hair as I dodged. He kicked my legs out from under me and I quickly regained my balance. He was behind me again and pushed me into the wall. I could tell he was only playing with me, and that really angered me."Stop playing around and actually fight.

"If you say so." he said kicking me in the back. It hurt like hell, but I still got back up. I turned around and he was already gone. I felt a shove from behind and I landed in the wall again. I stood up agian shakily and regained my balance. I charged him and landed a punch in his gut. He caughed up blood and came at me again. He was fast so it was hard to keep an eye on him as he went for his next attack. I dodged his next kick grabbing his leg and slingshoting him at the wall. He bounced off the wall and came back at me. He was infront of me in a second and punched me in the stomach. I kneeled over in pain and caughed up blood. I stood up again, but he kicked my legs out from under me. I was on the ground flat on my back eyes closed as I waited for the dizyness to stop. The moment I opened my eyes I realized I had just lost.

"Damn it! I can't beleive I lost!" I said sitting up.

"I can. You're to slow. Here let me help you up." He smirked offering his hand to me. I accepted his help and he helped me stand up.

"Urg! Our deal will begin to take place tomarrow. Right now I think it's time for me to go to sleep." I said walking off towards my room.

"Alright fine. This is going to be fun. For the next 2 days you have to do as I say." He said smirking. I didn't want to know what was going on in his mind. The next morning I woke up to a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" I asked pushing a pillow over my head.

"Paige it's me." Sayuka said through the door."May I come in."

"Sure whatever." I said curling up into a ball. She came in with a knee leangth black sleeveless dress, and heels.

"I have brought your outfit for the day." She said laying the abomination on my bed.

"No way in hell am I going to be wearing that." I said glaring at the monstroutious thing on my bed.

"It was a request from Lord Zelman." She said looking away.

"And why should I care about what he wants?" I asked sitting up.

"He said that you have to as of the deal you made last night." she said with a puxxled look on her face.

"Damn it I forgot all about that. What the hell. Fine I'll be out in a moment." I said scowling at the "outfit" on my bed."I can't beleive he wants me to wear this. It's so humiliating."

I quickly got dressed and scowled at my reflection. I picked up my sweatshirt and threw it on then exited my room. Sayuka was waiting for me and shook her head at the fact I took my sweatshirt.

"He would like to see you in his office now." She said walking down the hall.

"Great." I said sarcastically. I walked down the dark hallway towards his office. I didn't bother knocking so I just kicked down the door like always.

"Ah great you're here. I see you wore the outfit I picked out for you, but you decided to put on that ratty old sweatshirt." He said with a smirk.

"My sweatshirt is not ratty!"I yelled at him defensively.

"Oh watch your temper... and that's an order." He smirked. he was having way to much fun with this."Please sit."

"Yes..." I said gritting my teeth. I sat down on the couch across from him crossing my legs.

"For the next 2 days you will not leave my side." He smirked.

"Whatever." I said grinding my teeth.

"We have guests coming today." He said leaning back on his couch.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Everything of course. You will be here by my side for the whole thing." He said.

"Well atleast I was smart enough to wear my sweatshirt today." I said with a sigh of releif.

"Oh that reminds me... I want you to loose the sweatshirt for the next 2 days." He smirked.

"What! Hell no!" I exclaimed protectively gripping my sweatshirt.

"Oh, but you have to. You see you have to do as I say." He smirked. Yup he was definaltely enjoying this too much.

"Alright fine." I said gingerly taking off my sweatshirt. He outstreched his hand and I reluctantly gave up my sweatshirt.

"Who knew you had a figure under that blue rag." He whistled.

"Oh shut up and keep your eyes up here." I said angrily.

"You can't tell me what to do. You see our guests should be here soon." He said as a knock came at the door.

"Lord Zelman they're here." Sayuka said through the door.

"Yes just hold on a minoute." He said smirking."It would be rude if we didn't offer them that couch wouldn't it. Come sit over next to me."

"I guess." I said reluctantly leaving the comfort of my seat. I sat next to him.

"They may come in now." He said smirking. In came the silverblade, Kataro, and Mimiko. They all stared shocked at me as they walked in. Zelman motioned for them to sit on the other couch as I shifted uncomfortably trying to get to the other side of the couch without him noticing. They soon got over their shock.

"Hello Zelman Clock. It is a pleasure to see you again." Jiro said bowing.

"Jiro you don't have to be so formal. I mean it's just Zelman. He's nothing special go ahead and diss him if you want to. I wont stop you. In fact I'd quite enjoy the entertainment." I smirked. With this Zelman gave me a look that I knew said you better watch it. I decided to play dumb.

"Paige why are you dressed in that?" Kataro asked eating one of the cookies on the table.

"Yes why are you? I never took you as the type of person to wear something like that." Mimiko said puzzled. Just then my phone rang and I was getting a text message. It was from Zelman.

_"lie to them you are not permitted to tell them about our deal." _I looked over and glared at Zelman who just sat there and smirked.

"Well you see that's just the thing. I don't usually wear this type of thing and so I wanted to try something new. I tried this on and I have to say I find it repulsive." I said with a fake smile.

"Then why don't you change into something that you are more comfortable in?" Jiro asked.

"Well because it's a waste to change many times a day." I said and it was true. I did beleive that, I still hated the outfit, but it was true.

"That is a very interesting way of looking at it. So you'd rather be uncomfortable then comfortable?" Jiro asked confused.

"That is correct. I do not and will not believe in changing for no good reason multiple times a day. It is senceless." I said nodding still trying to get away from Zelman. That is until I got another text message.

_'I see you slowly moving away. This is an order you are not allowed to move anyfurther away.'_ I scowled at Zelman as he continued to just smirk. Man I hate him. This is torture. Mental and physical torture. I don not enjoy this in any possible way.

"So how are you likeing living here?" Kataro asked.

"Well It's kind of... Hang on a sec." I said as I got yet _another _text from Zelman.

_'Tell them you love living here.' _I glared at him aa I cleared my throat.

"Well it's nice here.*cough cough* Everyone is just so nice to me around here.*cough cough* I don't ever get into fights *cough cough*." I said tring not to gag.

"Is that so? I would have thought you would have picked quite a few fights by now." Jiro smirked.

"Yes well everyone is just so...*cough cough*... nice." I lied.

"Paige are you ok? Are you coming down with a cold or something?" Kataro asked conserned.

"No. Don't worry Kataro. My throat just tickles alittle." I lied.

"Oh alright. I'm glad you're ok." He said with a big smile.

"Ya me too." I said glaring at Zelman. He knew perfectly well that I wasn't alright.

"Well is that the purpose of your visit?" I asked curious.

"Actually yes it was. We were worried Zelman might have hurt you in any way." Jiro said.

"Well as you can see I am perfectly fine. Thank you for worrying." I said smileing.

"Well thank you for the visit. It was much appretiated. Good-bye... for now." Zelman said as they walked out.

"*cough couch*bitch*cough cough*" I said once the doors were safely shut.

"Did you say something."He smirked.

"What no! What would give you that idea?" I asked playing innocent.

"Oh no reason." He said suspiciously.

"*cough cough* man whore*cough cough*" I said again. This time he glared at me then got this evil smirk. I did not like that evil look. Not at all." An feidir liom cabhru leat(may I help you in irish.)?"

"I see you speak Irish. Ta tart mor orm(I am very thirsty)." He said with a grin.

"Go hifreann leat(to hell with you)!" I said nervous.

"Well that's no way to talk to me now is it. How do you know irish?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"I spent alot of time in irerland before I came here... Bitseach." I said.

"And why is it that you decided to speack irish now?" He asked grinning.

"Is that really any of your buisness." I said crossing my arms.

"I order you to tell me your reasonings." He smirked.

"Mac soith. Fine. I randomly speak irish when I get nervous. Happy now." I spat at him.

"Yes very. So I make you nervous... How so?" He asked leaning forward.

"Hell no. What would give you that idea... Cac..." I said leaning away from him.

"Just the fact that you are randomly speaking irish now, and you are moving away from me." He smirked.

"Your point." I said still very uncomfortable.

"Ta tart mor orm." He said grinning. I was finally at the point where I couldn't move back anymore since my back was already flat on the couch.

"Ba mhaith leat tae, bainne, uisce beatha, beoir?" I asked nervously.

"Ba mhaith liom fola(i want blood)." He smirked.

"Cad é faoi roinnt caife( how about some coffee)?" I asked trying to draw his attention away from me.

"Uimh." He said moving closer.

"Ummm how about Sayukas' fola." I asked nervously.

"Uimh. I want your blood." He say bringing his fangs close to my neck. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neack and I panicked.

"Stad(stop)! Níl mé ag iarraidh a thabhairt duit. Faigh amach dom(I don't want you to. Get off me)."I said panicked. He frownd slightly, but reluctantly got off. I sat up and scurried to the other side of the couch.

"And I had gotten so far too." He frowned.

"Well that's as far as you're ever gonna get." I said my nervousness subsiding.

"We'll see about that." He said his evil smirk reapearing.

"Whatever it is you're thinking I don't wanna know." I said worridly.

"Oh alright I wont tell you, but just for an F.Y.I. I can just order you to let me bite you. Chomh simplí sin." He smirked.

"Don't you think I know that... You wouldn't dare." I said glaring at him.

"Oh you and I both know that I would." He grinned at me.

"Go hifreann leat." I said glaring at him.

"Now now if you behave I just might forget about it, but if you are a olc cailín(bad girl) then I will order just that." He said giving me his signature evil smirk.

"пошел на хуй(f-you in russian)," I said not expecting him to know it.

"Now that wasn't very nice at all." He said grinning.

"Γαμώτο(damn it in greek)." I said again.

"Again not very nice." He said.

"Allez au diable!(go to hell in french)" I said hoping that this time he didn't understand.

"How many different languages are you going to curse me out in. I am this close to ordering it." He said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Eu desisto(i give up in Portuguese)!" I said tossing my hands up in the air.

"Lets just say you have one last strike until I order it." He smirked.

"Ishlick thicklin(f-you in Paige language)!" I said knowing he probably didn't know it.

"I don't know what you said so I'm just gonna take it as an insult." He said taking away a finger showing me that I had just lost the last strike.

"Oh hell no I'm outa here!" I exclaimed trying to run. I made it past the coffee table before I felt myself being lifted into the air. I squirmed, but to no avail was thrown down onto the couch. I tried to get up and off the couch, but his hands were on my shoulders making it hard to move. I began to kick, but soon there was restraints on my legs as well. I continued to squirm, but was held tightly against the couch."Help there's a homicidal maniac on me. Cabhair!"

"You don't have to yell. Now I'd hardly say that I was a homicidal maniac wouldn't you. Now hush." He said with a smirk. I continued to try and get away, but still was to no avail. This was torture. It just had to be. I silently promised my self that I would look up the word torture write it down and show it to him claiming torture. In a desperate attempt to get him off I tried to bite him. He was just out of my reach. He grinned at my attempt and brang his fangs close to my neck. Once again I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck, but this time I could do nothing to stop him. I gripped the couch and clenched my jaw shut to keep from making any sound. I squeezed my eyes shut and awaited what I knew was coming. The moment he sank his fangs into my neck an unwanted gasp escaped my lips. Once again tightening my grip on the couch to keep from doing any involuntary movements and clenching my jaw to keep all sound in. As he began to draw blood from my body a strange feeling swept over me. It was like my mind had a mind of it's own. I tried to concentrate on other things, but my mind kept going back to what was happening. The more he drank my mind passed involuntary thoughts of it wanting to continue. A few minutes had passed before he finally released me, and allowed me to sit up. I felt a little dizzy from the lack of blood now currently missing from my body. I raised my hand to where he had bitten me and felt the two hole mark from his fangs. Blood lightly drizzling from the wound until it stopped. When I finally brought my eyes back to him I glared at him as he continued to just sit there and smirk my blood trailing down his face."Now was that so bad?"

"Yes, yes it was. I claim torture." I said looking away. _How would that be torture?_"Well because it was involuntary. I did not agree to that... Wait... Damn I can read you twisted thoughts now."

"So you can. What's so twisted about them. They're just thoughts like the ones you have only different then yours." He smirked.

"Well because they're your thoughts. I never said I wanted to be in your head now did I. I do recall saying that I didn't want to know what was going through your mind didn't I?" I said recalling specifically saying I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"No you didn't." He said leaning back.

"Yes I most certainly did." I said standing up.

"No you didn't. Now don't argue with me. I no you didn't say such things." He smirked as he knew that I had to listen for the next day.

"Whatever. You know you're so mean to me." I turning away from him.

"I never told you that I was nice." He said walking up behind me.

"I know, but you should at least try to be nicer. That is not how you're going to make many friends. With the way you act I wouldn't be surprised if everyone hated you." I said taking a step forward.

"Now why would I be nice when it's so much fun being mean." He asked.

"I agree with you it is fun to be mean, but if you're mean all the time then there will be no one there to back you up when you need it." I said seriously.

"But when would I ever need help in any situation. All I have to do is look at a person to get rid of them." He said once again behind me.

"You need friends to help you get through the day. If you don't have any friends then there will be no one to stand by your side when you're weak. Either emotionally or physically it doesn't matter. You need to be nice to people in order for them to want to be your friend and want to help you. If they don't want to help you then if a situation is too much then you're basically screwed. There will be no help to come your way if you mess things up. Just trust me on this you don't want to be the person everybody hates because when that times comes you'll be regretting every mistake you've made throughout your life to put you in that position." I said wholeheartedly.

"And how would you know that I wouldn't want to be in that position?" He asked skeptically.

"Because I was once put in that position. Now can I have a break from you today. I think we've spent more than enough "quality" time together. Believe it or not I need my space and time away from you." I said dismissing the subject.

"Alright. I'll let you have a few hours away from me. I'll get you when your time is up." He said dismissing me. I walked out and went to go find one of the only friends I've had in this place. I went to go find Sayuka...

~3~

I soon found her sittting at a dest working.

"Still working huh?" I asked sitting on her desk.

"Ya... I can't beleive he acctually got you to wear that... You look not like yourself and extremely uncomfortable... Especially without your sweat shirt." She laughed.

"Ya I know, but a deal is a deal.. So I had no control over it. I can't belive he has you working so hard. You need a break." I said sceaming up a plan.

"Ya, but hey it's work. I have to do it. Can I ask what the deal was?' She asks changing the subject.

"Sorry you can't, I'm not allowed to tell anyone. How's about you take a break from all this worky worky stuff and come hang out with me. I've gotten a few hours off from my "work". How's about we go do something." I said dissmissing the matter.

"Since when do you take orders from anybody. I can't i have to finish this." She said looking back down at her paper work.

"Since never. This is only temporary. Your so boring. Come on lets go do something." I said tugging on her sleave.

"Ah I see temporary. I can't I have to work." She said again.

"Come on please I'll let you choose what we do. Please Please please please please please please. I'm sooooo bored." I whinned hoping to get her to come along. Then she got an evil smirk on her face that I didn't like.

"Anything..." She asked.

"Anything!" I said knowing that I had pulled her in and that I'd probably regret it later.

"Alright then you and I will go do some karaoke in the living room. They're having a battle in there soon. We can join them. You and I both will do a song on our own then we will do a duet." She smiled. This wasn't good. I did not like going up on stage. I didn't like singing in public. I didn't like all those eyes on me at once. It's different if it's a fight, but singing no way. Major stage fright. I couldn't do it. I felt myself going pale as she smirked. She knew damn well that I didn't like singing in public."Don't tell me you're afraid to sing in public... Wait you are... You did say that you'd do anything that I wanted to do and I wanted to sing with you. We haven't done that in a long time."

"Alright fine. I will, but because I said that I would do anything that you wanted to do." I said as we began to walk down to the living room. As we walked down we decided on the songs we were going to sing. I decided on Losing grip by Avril Lavigne for my solo and she chose pocketful of sunshine for hers. We both agreed on singing secret by the Peirce for our duet. We were singing songs from our younger years. Songs that we knew well.

(Zelman POV)

I allowed her some time to herself, but I too needed time to myself because I needed time to think about the previous advice. What situation had she been through that could have enlightened her to that conclusion. As I thought a piece of paper was shoved under my door and I went to go see what it was. It was a flyer describing a karaoke night happening in a matter of minutes. I figured this could be a good way to stave off boredom and get my head clear so I decided to go and check it out. I stood outside the living room so that I would go unnoticed. I sat and listened to countless members of the coven 'sing' and it grew tiring until I heard a familiar name come through the speaker. Could it really be Paige up there singing. She didn't seem to be the type of person to do this sort of thing... I looked around my corner and sure enough it was her up on stage. She looked pale and shaky as if she didn't want to be up there. Then I saw it in her eyes. She truly didn't want to be up there. Music started playing and she began to sing.

"Are you aware of what you make me feel Baby. Right now I feel invisible to you like I'm not real. Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you? Why'd you turn away. Here's what I have to say... I was left to cry there waiting outside there grinin' with a lost stare. That's when I decided.. Why should I care... Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone... You you need to listen. I'm startin to trip I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone... " she sang that song with passion and as wholeheartedly as she did when she gave me that advice. Her voice was beautiful, but as soon as the song was over she rushed off the stage. The next person was Sayuka and she was singing a song called pocketful of sunshine. The song was a bit too cheery for my taste though her singing was good. There was one last group singing and it was a duet done by Paige and Sayuka. They sang a song that was extremely creepy called secret. The song was over quickly and Paige disappeared before anyone could confront her. The winner of kareoke night was Tom and Alex's duet of some song that I didn't bother to listen to. Sayuka seemed upset that she didn't win though. This whole thing gave me a great idea of staving off bordom with her...

~3~

I sent Sayuka up there the next morning with an outfit I'm sure will make her throw a fit. After listening to yelling, crashing, and banging coming from down the hall and reluctantly a very angry looking Paige came storming into the room wearing the outfit I picked out for her. She was dressed in a black short skirt that just made it mid thigh, a blue lowcut tanktop, and a pair of blue heels. She looked extremely mad. I enjoyed the look of anger and dispare on her face. It amused me.

"What the hell is this." She asked.

"What's what?" I asked innocently.

"You know damn well what, and if you don't then your're just a fucking moron. What the hell were you thinking sending down this trampy outfit!" She screamed.

"It amuses me." I smirked.

"What the hell could possibly amuse you about me wanting to rip your fucking head off!" She screamed once more.

"Because your reaction was priceless." I smirked again.

"You are haveing way to much fun with this. I'm glad that I only have to do this for one last day!" She yelled sitting on the couch across from me uncomfortab;e trying to fix her skirt. Eventually she just gave up trying to fix it and decided to throw a blanket over her lap and hugged a pillow to her chest.

"What are you doing that for?" I asked mischivously.

"What the hell do you think! You're a fricken perv so I have to cover up some how." She said.

"Now that's hardly fair. You don't lnow that I'm a perv." I grinned.

"Well then explain this." She said momentarily uncovering herself.

"Because I wanted to." I said simply.

"Then why were you staring at me when I was trying to fix it?" She asked accusingly.

"Male hormones." I said waving it off.

"Male hormones my ass! That's called sexual harassment, and what you pulled yesterday was molest and I think it would be considered insest as well!" She said anger welling in her eyes.

"I love it when you're angry." I smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" She asked.

"I mean you're more lively when you're angery. It's fun to watch." I chuckled.

"Ya it's fun to watch until I burn down your house and rip out your throat!" She exclaimed.

"But you wouldn't burn down the house."I said.

"Oh ya and why the hell wouldn't I?" She asked.

"Because it's your home to stupid if you burn it down then you're out of a home as well." I said laughing at her stupidity.

"Oh ya... I guess you're right..." She mumbled so it was barely audable.

"Yes I am right and technically it wouldn't be incest because we don't have the same parents." I stated flatly.

"Shut up. You and your technicalities." She exclaimed turning away.

"I'm getting bored." I smirked.

"And what the hell do you want me to do about it?" She asked.

"There are very many things you could do to stave off my bordom." I smirked.

"What ever it is that's going through that skull of yours don't even say it." She said hurridly.

"I want you to sing me a song." I smirked.

"I.. Uh... can't... I mean you don't want to hear my singing it's horrible..." She said turning red.

"Oh but you see I do. I want to hear you sing. Why is it that you don't want to? Are you... scared?" I asked her teasingly.

"Wh-what! Me scared. No ha. I laugh at the idea." She said turning even redder.

"Then why is it that you don't want to sing." I asked smirking at her.

"W-well because like I said I suck at singing... You'd probably lose your hearing and the windows would shatter." She said looking away.

"Now I don't believe that." I said.

"And why don't you?" She asked.

"Because I've already heard you sing. Last night during the kareoke contest. You sung beautifuly." I said as she began to turn a shade of red I didn't think was possible.

"You saw that... S-still I can't." She said again looking away.

"Oh, but you will. That is an order. Chose a song for you to sing, but you are singing." I said leaning back on the couch.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." She said while looking through her playlist to find a song.

"Surely you don't mean that." I said trying to sound hurt.

"Oh but I do." She muttered as she found the song. She began to play the song and I recognized it right away."They're gonna clean up your looks. With all the lies in the books. To make a citizen out of you. Cuz they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you son so they can watch all the things you do. They say all teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone will bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me. The boys and girls in the clique the awful names that they stick. You'll never fit in much kid, but if you're troubled and hurt. What you got under your shirt. We'll make them pay for the things that they did."

She sang until the song was over turned off the song and went mute. I gave her a questioning look, but she refused to look at me.

"Why'd you choose that song?" I asked trying to break the long lived silence.

"Cuz." She said still not looking at me.

"Because why?" I asked.

"Cuz I did." She said.

"But why did you?" I asked getting agrivated.

"Why should I tell you why. It's not like it matters." She said defencively.

"Fair enough. Why wont you look at me?" I asked changing the subject.

"Cuz."She said restarting the pattern.

"Because why..." I asked again.

"Because I'm mad at you." She said turning even further away from me.


End file.
